


Show Me a Good Time

by AM Slaughter (PoisonWrites)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Bratty Bottom Eddie, Humiliation, Kinktober 2019, Light BDSM, M/M, Teasing, Top Richie Tozier, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonWrites/pseuds/AM%20Slaughter
Summary: This wasn’t the first time that Richie had brought Eddie to one of his meetings. Meetings, used very loosely, meaning they were at a restaurant with however many Michelin stars, while his agent talked to him and whoever else decided to show up to the dinner. There were currently about eight of them, Eddie and Richie shoved into the corner of a booth, while someone told a story about their latest stent on tour. Lucky for Richie, the story actually happened to be good, because if not, well, they might have seen just how often Eddie was leaning over to whisper in his ear.





	Show Me a Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks: Day 1 - Dick Humiliation / Exhibitionism

This wasn’t the first time that Richie had brought Eddie to one of his meetings. Meetings, used very loosely, meaning they were at a restaurant with however many Michelin stars, while his agent talked to him and whoever else decided to show up to the dinner. There were currently about eight of them, Eddie and Richie shoved into the corner of a booth, while someone told a story about their latest stent on tour. Lucky for Richie, the story actually happened to be good, because if not, well, they might have seen just how often Eddie was leaning over to whisper in his ear.

Eddie got like this when he was bored. Started whispering lewd things to him, or running a hand up his thigh when he thought no one was looking. Once, it got so bad on a bus ride from Albany to Buffalo, Richie blew his load in his pants and became abruptly aware of the fact that they might need a safeword.

“I’m so fucking bored,” Eddie said, and yeah, Richie could tell. His hand was already two thirds of the way to his cock, well before he even said anything. 

“Sorry, babe. Only another hour, promise.” He tried for a sly grin, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Eddie purse his lips.

Richie turned back to the conversation, trying to focus on the guy who was talking. Ah, yeah, Toronto was really gorgeous this time of year, wasn’t it? All the nature and—

“Really man, you’re already hard? I haven’t even gotten close.”

“I’m—” Richie blushed hard. He didn’t think he was, was he? He was getting close, but he wasn’t, uh, where he needed to be, per se.

“C’mon, you don’t think I can see it? I mean, it’s dark, but it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” Eddie’s breath ghosted the shell of his ear, hot and intoxicating. He thrill went through him.

“Eds…” Now, there it was, all the blood rushing from his head to his groin. Next to him, the company they were with laughed out loud.

“You see that guy over there?” He nodded to one of the men on the outside of their table. Tall, tanned, broad shouldered. Handsome, but not TV handsome. “He tried to pick me up when we first got in. You know, when you were talking to your agent?”

“What the fuck? Dude, everyone knows—”

“Apparently not that guy. Nah, he was all over me, asking how I knew everyone,”

“And you told him to fuck off?” This was another game Eddie liked: teasing. Playing games to get a rise out of Richie. It was working, just as well as Eddie’s hand under the table.

“Gave me his number.” Eddie’s hand brushed upwards now, skirting along his inner thigh, closer to his dick. Featherlight touches through his pants, driving him wild. “Think he would be a good lay?”

“Are you planning on finding out?”

“I don’t know…” His fingers turned into his palm, flattening on his thigh and pushing down. Richie could feel the wet patch he had made pressing against him. “You think your cock would be enough?”

“Fuck,” Richie hissed, and he brought his palm up to cover his mouth, looking away from Eddie. 

“I think I might be in the mood to actually feel something tonight, and you…well, you’re not exactly at the top of my list when it comes to satisfying cock.”

“Okay—Excuse me.” Richie grabbed Eddie by the arm, nudging the person next to him to get out of the booth.

“Rich, where you goin’? We just got here!” 

“Got a text from my mom, family emergency.”

“Oh, sorry, bud, good lu—”

“Yeah, okay, thanks. Eddie?”

—

Maybe it was the 27 years of repressed feelings between them that drove them both so crazy, and turned them into horny teenagers whenever they were together. They assumed, after the first year of dating, once that first year post-clown was out of the way, they would cool off. Maybe they wouldn’t fuck like bunnies every chance they got.

That proved to be a false assumption.

“You are such a fucking brat.” Richie slammed Eddie against the door as soon as it shut, attacking his lips, his neck, anything he could get his mouth on. 

“You love it.”

Richie hummed into his neck, moving his hand to cup Eddie’s erection. He was just as hard as Richie was, if not more.

“Not satisfying, huh? That’s a new one.”

“What,” Eddie flipped them, grabbing Richie by the collar of his shirt, “you expect me to praise your cock now? It’s barely enough to feel it, let alone get off on it.” He pulled them towards the bedroom, walking backwards until his legs hit the mattress. 

Richie watched as Eddie undid his belt, pushing down his pants and boxers at the same time. It was almost upsetting how hard Eddie’s humiliation made him, but god, it did the trick. There was nothing more annoying, nothing hotter to him than Eddie running his mouth, especially when he knew just what to say. 

“You like it, don’t you?” Eddie’s hand was on his cock, pumping slowly, with not enough of a grip to get Richie off, but enough to have his jaw going slack, his eyes rolling back in his head. “You like me telling you the truth, huh? That your cock is pathetic.” His grip tightened, and Richie moaned.

“Say it, babe.”

“I—I like it.”

“God,” he huffed, “you’re almost as pathetic as your cock. Lie down on the bed for me.”

Richie did as he was told, stripping out of his shirt and taking his pants off the rest of the way. He laid on his back, his thighs trembling with want. Eddie took his time though, rummaging through their drawer and picking out a condom and finding their lube. Really, Richie knew it was right there, but the bastard was drawing it out, making Richie  _ wait _ , after he had all but forced them home.

Finally, Eddie straddled him on the bed once more, rolling the condom on Richie’s painfully hard cock, and adding just enough lube to be acceptable.

“Don’t you want to—to prep first?” He asked breathlessly as Eddie lined himself up with his cock.

“For your dick? You think I need to? Don’t flatter yourself.” And he sank down, fully seating himself on his lover’s cock. Richie didn’t miss the way he bit his lip.

“Fuck…” Richie breathed. When had Eddie found time to prep himself? He was already open, but still so tight that he felt his toes curling in the sheets. “Fuck, babe, you feel so good.”

“You—ah!” Richie thrust up, “You’re okay. Think your friend back there could have shown me a better time. Could of—”

Richie flipped them over, Eddie landing with a breathy moan as Richie slipped out of him. 

“Up.” Richie demanded, voice now low, “All fours.” And when he complied, he drove back into him  _ hard _ . Eddie gave a yelp, but it turned into another moan which had Richie rocking forward.

“You okay, babe?”

“Yes, god, please.” He tightened his hands in the sheets. Richie’s hands were on his waist, and he figured they could be together for ten years, and he would never be over just how big they looked on his lover’s small hips. It lit something dark in him, the same thing which wanted to prove to Eddie just  _ how well _ he could satisfy. 

He leaned over, stomach flush to Eddie’s back, and started to move. It was a breakneck pace, something hard and punishing he rarely broke out. “Still not enough, love?” Now  _ he _ whispered into Eddie’s ear. 

Richie moved his hand down, taking Eddie’s cock into his hand. He was wet, precum dripping down him, “You are such a brat, always wanting more.” He began jerking him off in time with his thrusts. “How about now, is this enough?”

“Yes!” Eddie sounded like he was on the verge of tears, “God, yes, please, Richie.”

“Are you sure?” He tried to say evenly, but his resolve was crumbling. He was close, so close to spilling over.

“Yes, I love your cock, and only your cock, I—” And Richie came, snapping his hips forward one last time with a smack that rang in his ears. Eddie wasn’t far behind, crying his name as Richie felt his hot cum spurt into his hand. It was like free-falling for a minute, down and down and down, until Eddie’s voice rang through.

“Jesus.”

“Yeah.” Richie rolled off of him, pulling him into his chest. “God, I love you, you asshole.”

“I love you too, Rich. And, uh, sorry.”

“Hm?” Richie could already feel himself getting sleepy, wrapping around Eddie like some sort of koala. 

“About the tiny dick thing. You know I think you’re hung, right?”

Richie sat up on his elbow, and kissed Eddie gently on the lips. Eddie sighed into it.

“Just…” He pulled back, but rested his forehead against Eddie’s, “next time you don’t want to go to something, tell me beforehand.”

“But babe, this was so much more fun.” Eddie said, and then yelped as Richie pinched his stomach. “Hey!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! first published fic for these two but uhhhh happy kinktober everyone!
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr!! https://poisonwrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
